Pequeño demonio
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hiro Hamada no era ese frágil ángel como el que su hermano lo tenía denominado. Por supuesto que no, Hiro Hamada no era un ángel, era un demonio dispuesto a complacerse. Tadahiro


**Titulo: Pequeño demonio.**

 **Resumen:** Hiro Hamada no era ese frágil ángel como el que su hermano lo tenía denominado. Por supuesto que no, Hiro Hamada no era un ángel, era un demonio dispuesto a complacerse.

 **Nota de la autora**

¡Celebremos a las valquirias! Me han guiado por el Valhalla hasta la culminación de mi época más pútrida, al fin estoy de vacaciones, ¿Y saben cómo lo celebro? Escribiendo drabbles de los Hamadas y el Hijack, en fin, espero no me maten por no actualizar.

 **Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, pertenece a Disney y su compañía de fines infantiles.

Notas del capitulo

-Ámbito homosexual, la Tadaconda y la perra pasiva ahora han estado juntos y se planean dar amor.

-Pecado del incesto, hermanos que mantienen placer al tener relaciones familiares fuera de la moral.

-Ligero Crossover con: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Travieso demonio**_

 _ **Perfecto**_

Sí, esa era la palabra más adecuada, perfecto, favorito de dios o creación de divinidad. Perfecto, no había nada más para describir el cúmulo de virtudes y principios inquebrantables como lo era Tadashi Hamada. El inventor de Baymax era la creación de dioses, seguramente esa deidad inexistente se esforzó en incontables noches para formarlo: Leal, valiente, bondadoso, inteligente y apuesto. No poseía falla, ni tenía error alguno; No había palabra mejor al momento de calificarlo, **estupendo**.

Tadashi era amable por psicología propia, la gente siempre podía llegar a su laboratorio manteniendo la furtiva esperanza de que si buscaba auxilio, lo encontrarías ahí, dispuesto ayudarte no importa que tan estúpido o absurdo sea tu problema. Nunca se rendía, era necio y persistentes, constantemente lo verías sentado comiendo donas y bebiendo café en su área de robótica tratando de crear el mejor ayudante medico, después de todo, su perfecto hermano mayor se guiaba por códigos de morales y éticos lo suficiente absurdos como para ir a suicidarse a algún incendio y salvar a su profesor sin recibir un valor a cambio; Siempre estaba rodeado de buenos amigos, poseía amigos sorprendentemente leales, incapaces de confabular alguna traición en su contra. Era apuesto, demonios, era increíblemente apuesto, su apostura se podía comparar con algún ángel caído y castigado por una divinidad por envidia, su cuerpo era una escultura tallada por las mismas manos de Lucifer, lo suficiente hermoso para invitarte a caer en el pecado.

Y Hiro Hamada caía en ese pozo de prejuicios y actos malignos. No importaba si el mismo diablo le escupía la cara y hacia mierda su alma, si él podía disfrutar de su hermano en cada noche de viernes, si podía sentirlo dentro, empotrándolo brutalmente contra su cama…Al demonio, dios y sus principios de amor al tercero, podían besarle el trasero, él no pensaba compartir a SU Tadashi.

Sí, esa conjetura de envidias, pasiones, cualidades y valores se había bateado para el otro, Hiro como demonio pululante había asechado a su presa con hambre, hasta que en un momento de debilidad Tadashi se vio prisionero de las inocentes garras de su impuro hermano. Aunque Hiro estaba exonerado de haber hundido a su hermano, después de todo, lo había hecho por amor.

Eso era el amor para Hiro Hamada.

Un dulce sentimiento de bombones y chocolates; Era una nube de robots, casi inigualable como la idea de ser ganador en una batalla y recibir descomunales cantidades monetarias, el amor era mejor que ese sentimiento de adrenalina que sentía en cada batalla clandestina.

¿Y que era mejor que el amor?

El amor que él y Tadashi solían compartirse.

¿Y que era mejor que el noviazgo que tenia con Tadashi?

¡Molestar y dominar a su hermano!

Si, Hiro Hamada era un genio en la robótica; Estaba facultado con la inteligencia equivalente a un grupo de científicos prodigiosos, no obstante, no más se enteró que su misma sangre correspondía ese lazo que transcendía en una línea de moral y amor, Hiro se dispuso a averiguar todo, todo lo posible, quería que su relación funcionara. Amaba su relación con su hermano, pero era igual que su hermano, caramelos derretidos y miel de abejas, nada, nada podía penetrar esa fantasía cursi, nada, absolutamente nada…

O eso había creído.

Nunca se le había ocurrir plantearse la hipótesis de los celos para avivar su relación. Por ende, eso no evitaba que su pequeño demonio –Hiro Hamada- percibiera esos incontrolables intentos primitivos que tenía su muy querido hermano de querer lanzarle algún trompazo a su muy querido amigo Hiccup. No desaprovechó la oportunidad desde que Hiccup había entrado el umbral del salón, presentándose como el nuevo e impecable estudiante de robótica, supo que Tadashi Hamada se había intimidado y Hiro en un cándido hecho, se le adhirió como sanguijuela al castaño que bien lo había recibido como una sonrisa, y los brazos abiertos.

Ver a Tadashi Hamada celoso, era divertido, era innovador y exorbitante, observarlo contenerse de querer reventar a golpes a Hiccup como algún salvaje cavernícola y dejarlo estancado en alguna avenida de la universidad de Fransokyo. Definitivamente, era más entretenido que estar en pleno apogeo de un combate de robots.

Por ellos, sacaría provecho de ese acontecimiento que la vida le había regalado, ¿Qué importaba? Si Hiccup tenía un ojo morado y su hermano algún reporte por mala conducta, no importaba si él podía tener algo lucrativo. Todo eso no importaba si podía ver al inmaculado Tadashi desbordar odio, ira y celos que luego serian desahogados.

Porqué Hiro Hamada no era ese frágil ángel como el que su hermano lo tenia denominado. Por supuesto que no, Hiro Hamada no era un ángel, era un demonio dispuesto a complacerse.

 **Notas finales.**

Ya lo dije, tengo la manía de poner a Hiro como un uke travieso. No lo sé, siento que a lo mejor este fic tiene material, quizá me animé a hacer una continuación de este Drabble :3 Todo depende de lo que ustedes digan, ¿Algún comentario? Sean leoninos, constructivos o halagadores los recibiré con amorts

Scheidl fuera :3


End file.
